


Still Burning: A Spider-Man Soulmate Spin-off

by Sheena_Stalwart



Series: Spider-Man Soulmate AU stories [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Love, Marriage, Peter Parker - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmate Bond, Soulmates, Spider-Man - Freeform, Therapy, Trouble In Paradise, hormonal, peter wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: If you read and loved my Spider-Man in a Soulmate AU- you should read this limited series spin off!





	1. Trouble in Paradice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Spin-off to my Spider-Man in a Soulmate AU story- if you haven't read that story- Read that first!!! This story won't make a ton of sense if you haven't read the original story!  
> For those of you that have read the story- this takes place after the last chapter but before the Epilogue.

“Don’t say that! Don’t be mad!” Peter shouts, pushing open the door you just slammed in his face.

“Get outta here, Parker!” You scream back hurling a ball of fire at his face. He dodges but it’s not like your flames could hurt him anyway.

“Y/N… can we talk about this?!” He pleads with those puppy dog eyes.

“No! Not right now! I just want to be alone!” You shout crawling under the covers. You just wanted to bury yourself into the ground. Dig so deep you become one with the fiery dense core of the earth.

You can feel Peter climb onto the bed as the mattress emprints from his weight. You blindly kick out in his direction and he catches your foot. He doesn’t let go as you try to squirm out of his grip.

“And what’s being along gonna solve?” he says softly.

“UGH! JUST LET ME COOL OFF!” you growl.

“Okay…” he concedes.

Then you feel his arms encircle you with a gentle strength. It suddenly gets hard to breath from under the sheets.

“Are you trying to SUFFOCATE ME?!” you rasp.

He pulls sheets away from your face, still holding you tight in your cocoon. You gulp in the fresh air, flashing him a glare.

“Hey- don’t be mad at me! You’re the one that jumped under the covers!”

“Let go of me! Just- Just- I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You can’t hurt me…”

“But I am going to say hurtful things that I don’t mean if you don’t leave me alone right this instance!”

 _But I’m always with you anyway… remember?_ he says in your mind.

You let flames consume your body and it catches on Peter’s clothing.

“Burning off my clothes won’t send me away…” he sighs and untucks his ESU Alumni t-shirt and strips it off.

You look away as he does so. You know that even glance will send an uptick in your mind that he will pick up on.

He unbuckles his belt and does away with his khakis and galaxy print boxers.

You roll your eyes trying to keep your anger focused on the real issue.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Y/N… I’m not trying to tempt you into a hate-fuck… I just don’t want to lose another perfectly good pair of khakis over one of your temper tantrums…”

“THIS IS NOT A TEMPER TANTRUM!” you scream, crossing your arms and turning away- still a flaming inferno.

Okay.

Admittedly.

That wasn’t a very convincing way to state your case.

“Do you really think that the you’re going to cool off by burning up like that?” he asks. He starts to spoon you and rub your shoulder affectionately.

You suck your flames back in.

“You’re a fucking liar…” you choked up.

“I am not!” he rebuttals. “Check my emotions! I’ll show you my memory-”

“No!”

“You’re so stubborn! … And more than usual lately! What the hell has gotten into you!”

“...I’m having doubts… about us…”

“Now that’s a fucking lie!” he bursts out. “... What can we do to fix this, Y/N?” he softens. He starts pecking your bare shoulder with little kisses. He’s trying to butter you up. He knows you can’t resist the Soulmate magic of skin to skin contact. You jerk your shoulder away and cover it up with the top sheet.

He brushes your hair away from your ear and gives it a tender nibble.

You reach back and dig your claws into his thigh.

He grunts with surprise and an ounce of pain.

Then you feel a shift in his mind.

Nuh uh, boy.

Nope.

Not gonna happen.

Not this time.

That slow burning arousal perks up in his consciousness.

 _Not gonna happen, Parker._ you pierce telepathically.

His teeth graze across your neck and you feel your bra unclasp.

“Excuse you!” you spit with annoyance.

“What?” he whines, “It was bothering you all day…”

“What!?”

“Don’t lie to me- I know this is the one with the busted underwire that keeps stabbing your rib cage…”

Damn. He was right.

But come on- you can’t just throw it away! Fireproof bras don’t grow on trees!

You sigh heavily but don’t vocalize your defeat.

“Come on, Y/N… you can still be mad at me all you want… I just want you to be more comfortable…” he coos in your ear.

You wiggle out of the straps and pull the boob prison out of the top of your tank top. You throw it angrily across the bedroom.

You try your damnedest to remain callous.

Peter readjusts himself behind you. His body moves against yours with the sheets as a thin barrier. He seems to be purposeful in his movement, picking up on the admiration you are trying desperately to squash in your mind.

“Are you ready to talk about it, yet?” he asks with fake innocence.

“NO!” you grunt trying to reignite your anger.

“...Well then we don’t have to talk…” he whispers seductively against your neck, his hand firm on your hip.

“Not a chance!” you say angrily and you take his hand off your hip and attempt to toss it away from you, but he grabs onto your hand. You try to wiggle your hand out of his grip and push it away from you but he’s too strong. He just holds it. Suspended in the air. As you flail your arm in a useless attempt to push his hand away. His super strength is always such a primal turn on for you.

You hate that it’s working on you now. You feel his consciousness caress yours. He knows what he’s doing.

Your only defense is to make your hand go limp.

The more you fight him, the more he’ll win.

He holds your hand lovingly as you give up. Your hand might as well be a cold dead fish for all the lack of affection and effort you give back.

His mind flickers with doubt when he realizes that holding your hand isn’t changing your mind.

He releases you and starts to rub your shoulders again. He starts to heal a knot in your neck that you developed from sleeping on the couch funny last night. That Twilight Zone marathon was all fun and games until you fell asleep and it gave you terrible nightmares. Nightmares that Peter woke you up from and carried you to bed after…

Fuck.

You’re supposed to be mad- remember?!

Right?

You scoot away from him so that his body is no longer pressed against yours.

He sighs.

He starts to scoot closer to you again and you put your hand blindly behind you to prevent him.

However, something in your subconscious was working against you because you accidentally placed your hand on his slightly erect cock.

He stifles a surprised moan and you pull your hand away quickly.

His mind flutters from the contact and it threatens to spill over into your own emotions but you quickly build up a mental wall.

He continues to scoot until he’s flush up against you once more. His breath is warm and heavy on your neck.

Goosebumps- go away!

He can feel the sensation in his bones. He knows your anger is deteriorating.

His finger traces the outline of your silhouette oh-so-lightly and the goosebumps start to spread.

Fuck.

Stay strong.

“I still love youuuuuu…” he teases in a sing-song taunt, directly into your ear.

You feel his mind bloom with a growing desire to be one with yours. His fingers trail down your towards the front of your chest.

His fingertips gently circle your nipples overtop the ribbed cotton tank top. The friction of the fabric and the soft pressure of his touch aroused you beyond what you could suppress in your mind. Your nipples hardened and his handy work was now undeniably present through your shirt. He peered over your shoulder in admiration.

You were no longer in a position to stop him. You were starting to itch for more contact. For more of that intoxicating Soulmate bond that always made you so absurdly euphoric.

You glanced up at Peter and a moan accidentally escaped your lips.  

His cheeks reddened and his mind starts racing with lustful thoughts as he watches you cave under the electricity of his touch.

You felt something hard press against your ass. Unless he brought a carrot into bed, you’re pretty sure you know what that is…

He starts to rub his hardened member against you eagerly as pinches your tender nipples.

You roll onto your back pushing him away with a palm to his chest.

You challenge him with a glare.

He shifts his hips away from you so that they no longer make contact with your body. He holds his hands up yielding to your body language.

But then his eyebrows furrow.

You gulp hard.

You’re angry- remember?

“I’m confused…” he says, “You’re telling me ‘no’ with your body and begging me in your mind…”

“I AM NOT!” you shout defensively, but your heart starts racing like you were lying under oath.

He absentmindedly rests his hand on your bicep and your skin starts to tingle. Your soulmate mark is tugging you towards him and you try your best to resist.

You arch your back trying to abate the desire for him to grab your breasts and tease your nipples again.

He sense the conflict in your mind and scrunches up his nose with gentle laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me! You’re still in trouble, Parker!” you spit.

“Okay! Okay! That’s fine!” he concedes, “But you’re still horny…”

“No I am not!” you lie helplessly unconvincing.

“Oh, okay! My mistake! Our cosmic bond is wrong and you’re just very cold…” he sasses while glancing down at your perky tits.

Your body is betraying you and screaming to connect with your other half.

You start to writhe uncomfortably from the need to be touched.

Peter sharply inhales, watching you squirm with repressed desire for him and it makes him want to jump your bones without a second thought.

He grits his teeth and says, “You’re making things really…. Hard…”

“Quit looking at me then, pervert!” you say clamping a hand over his eyes.

“Oh, no!” he says mockingly, “Where are you? I can’t see!”

He immediately grabs a boob and rubs a thumb firmly against your nipple. Your hand falls away from his face at the elation. You swallow a moan that crawls up your throat.

He starts to kiss your nipples through the cloth. He pads them with his tongue and spits. Soon enough he you have two wet circles on your shirt and the air feels cold and arousing. You shut your eyes tight. You crave for more. More friction.

Your lower regions are begging for attention.

Peter’s mind perks up when he feels your desire. He strong and tactile fingers slip into your shorts. He aggressively presses his thumb against your clit. The pressure feels good and you can’t help but move your hips and rub into it.

Where has your will power gone? Aren’t you supposed to make him pay for what he’s done?

You stop moving.

That’s a compromise, right?

You’ll take what he gives you, but refuse to actively participate… right?

“...Nice try…” he mumbles against you.

He pulls aside your panties and circles your opening. You can feel how wet you are by the cool sensation. He dips a finger slightly inside and it makes a succulent noise.

Damn it.

He picks his head up and wiggles his eyebrows at you.

“Not so angry anymore…” he teases.

“No! I’m still extremely upset with you!” you whine, angry that you were reminded.

“I know… I know... And we should talk about it. But you don’t want to talk about it… and now we’re both super horny, but we can’t do anything about it because you’re being stubborn. So we both lose...” he explains.

“Speak for yourself!” you sass.

He raises an eyebrow as he plunges two fingers in, slowly starting to get you off. You bite your lip to keep from getting vocal but you can’t help leaning into the motion.

He kisses your cheek and you pull your face away preventing any further tenderness.

“It’s been a while, Y/N…” he says mournfully.

Your heart breaks at the words. It’s been around five months since the last time you two were intimate. Affection has been fewer and far between on your part. Peter’s attempts at displaying his love for your were often swatted away. Things were rocky to say the least.

It all started when you decided to go off birth control and get your IUD removed. You and Peter were going to start a family.

You were so sure.

Then nighttime rolled around and Peter was starting to get frisky. His jeans were starting to unzip themselves on the couch from his growing boner. That’s when it hit you. There were immense consequences behind the actions your were about to commit. It could easily be just one bareback ride and the next 9 months and 18 years would be set into a predetermined future. You withdrew from Peter’s advances that night. Doubt growing in your mind like weeds.

You could’ve just told him the truth and used a condom- it could’ve been a simple fix. But you were afraid.

You were afraid to admit to Peter that maybe your weren’t quite ready to be a mother after all. That it was a huge, life-altering decision, that you might not ever be ready for.

You suddenly weren’t sure if you wanted a baby or if Peter wanted a baby and you just wanted him to be happy.

You realized that wanting to please Peter was not a good enough reason to become a parent. You both had to be “all in” or nothing.

You were torn with indecision. You backed away from Peter mentally and emotionally trying to determine your own wishes from his. In this process, Peter got frustrated as you became more callous.

After so long, it became a habit to keep each other at arm’s length. To remain reserved and distant- or at least as much as soulmates could possibly be.

 Peter would gear up the courage to try to woo you every so often. Bring home flowers. Surprise you with pancakes. Make you new weapons of mass destruction. But it all fell flat on your learned reaction to pull away.

One night- not too long ago- you accidentally caught Peter in the act.

You came home early from a workout and Peter was in the bedroom tugging himself off to a sex tape you made a year earlier. It was the one where you called him ‘Daddy’ when he stuck it in your ass.

Humiliated, Peter shut the laptop immediately when you entered the room.

You just shook your head and laughed at his pathetic state:  cock in hand, face bright red, desperate. His Spidey senses didn’t save him in time.

He begged you to join him. Your tether pulled with a growing tension and you felt yourself stumbling towards him. You pushed against it with all your might. He grovelled. You wouldn’t even have to stroke him or touch him at all if you didn’t want to- he just wanted to at least look at you while he finished. But you coldly denied him. Without a word, you lifted the screen of his laptop and walked away to hit the showers.

In the shower, you could feel him wilting. The illusion he was concentrating so hard on was irreversibly shattered.

You felt guilty. Why did you act so irrationally? Why were you so cruel? He only wanted a small morsel of your affection and you couldn’t even give him that. Everything had snowballed out of control ever since you second guessed your decision to have children. The distance between you was stretching further each day. The tether was angry and upset. You wasted so much energy pushing back on it.

~I still love you~ you reminded him in your mind as you stepped out of the shower.

His consciousness filled with doubt and a dense weight of sadness.

~I know…~ he replied solemnly, but you could tell that he was unconvinced.

As you nestled into bed that night, you whispered to him, “I’m sorry, darling…”

You stretched your arm out across what felt like miles between you two and rubbed his shoulder. He rolled towards you and spooned you like he used to. For the first time in forever, you let him. You held onto those knobby knuckles of his. Rubbed the pads of his fingers with your thumb. From there the two of you have been slowly inching towards each other.

Until now.

Boiling anger erupts from your heart at the thought-

What he did-

How could he-

You pushed Peter’s shoulder, “Yeah- it’s been awhile- and it’s going to be a lot longer now!” You screamed.

“Y/N! Quit being so stubborn!” He roared.

His hands cupped around your rib cage… his hips flush against yours, on top of you.  

You involuntarily pressed your chest into him, making sure that your nipples grazed against him.

He started to thrust against you and you grinded on his boner.

“Fuck, y/n…” he moaned. “I need you.”

You made dramatic floozy sex sounds in his ear. He growled in a low tone.

“I’m gonna explode babe… I’m not going to be able to take this torture much longer. Why must you tease me like this?” he whines.

You bite his neck and he yelps.

A euphoria ruptures through his mind.

He tears off your shorts and rips apart your underwear.

“Hey! That shit costs money!” You yell.

“You shouldn’t have been wearing it anyway- that’s on you!” He roars.

You swat him away with disgust.

He pins your wrists above your head. His eyes glow like burning coals.

You struggle against his might to no avail.

He likes watching the way your tits bounce as try to wiggle your way out.

He licks his lips.

You try to pry him off you with your feet. But in the scramble you both only become more aroused by the skin to skin contact.

Peter’s mind surges with an insatiable hunger for his fiery half.

You can no longer deny him as the ache in your loins grows stronger.  

Peter could feel the temptation to give in rising in your mind.

“I know you’re dying for my to fill you up… you know I’m bigger than that piece of silicone you’ve been sitting on...” he snickers.

“Just fuck me already and get it over with!” you spit.

“Get it over with?” he says offended.

“Just hurry up and stick it in!”

He looks you in the eye searching for an explanation, but you quickly look away.

“Come on!” you shout, “I thought you wanted kids?! That might not ever happen if you don’t take advantage of this right now!”

“Y/N! What the fuck is wrong with you?” he lets go of you and sits upright. “I don’t mind angry sex… But I’m not going to knock you up like this! You can’t threaten me like that! I know you too well- you just want a license to resent me for the rest of eternity- you will forever try to tell me that I forced this on you and ruined your life!”

“Just shut up and fuck me!... or I’ll take care of this by myself…”

You turn and reach for the night table drawer. But Peter pulls your hand away. He opens the drawer himself and pulls out a condom. Holding it up he says, “Compromise?”

“Because you’d rather start a family with someone else?!” You counter.

He slams the drawer shut and rolls you onto your back. He spanks you hard and shouts, “Stop that!” The reddened skin on your cheek tinkles with a numbness. You roll on your back to face Peter again. He rolls on the condom, “Quit being stubborn- you KNOW that’s not true! I don’t need to prove it to you anymore than I already have… you can feel my emotions! You know-”

“Shut up and fuck me puny Parker!”

So he stuffs you. And you gasp as you welcome him back in for the first time in months.  As he’s right… he is bigger than those toys you were using.

Peter grunts as he thrusts. Each jab sends an internal spark through your body. He’s deliberate and unapologetic, as if each thrust represented a time you denied him. His forehead beads with sweat. Your nails scratch at his back and you moan to encourage him to go faster. It’s probably the most encouraging you’ve been to him in a while. His mind grabs hold of yours and you lean into it.

Each pump makes you feel more tender, slowly wearing down your anger. You’ve missed the way Peter lays into you. And quite frankly, you just missed Peter demonstrating his love for you in general.

Peter hits that special spot and soon enough you’re bursting into flames as your orgasm rolls out.

Peter cums soon after as you give his biceps a firm squeeze, calling his name.

He pulls out and collapses.

Condom did it’s job.

Panting and sweaty, Peter says, “We need couples therapy…”


	2. Chapter 2

“So wait- who is this lady again?” you asked Peter as you walked down a long carpeted hallway of an office building. 

“She’s a therapist that specializes in soulmate bonds…” Peter replies. 

“Oh- so she’s some kook…” you murmur. 

Peter sighs heavily and runs his hands through his hair, “Tony recommended her… and Tony is the biggest skeptic I’ve ever met- so that’s got to count for something…”

Peter opens up the door with the plaque that reads “New York Soulmate Counseling, LLC”. He gestures to let you in first. Always a gentleman. 

You plop on some faded waiting room chairs. 

Peter grabs two clipboards and pencils that sit on end table. A post-it note labels them as yours to fill out. Peter hands one to you. 

Nondescript jazz music plays. The walls are decorated cheap artwork. Beach landscapes. Sailboats drifting towards the sunset. There are meaningless phrases painted onto vintage-looking wooden signs. The wrinkled, two month old, water-stained copies of People magazine- “Tony Stark and Pepper Potts SPLIT? Happy Hogan takes his girl?”

You start to fill out the form. 

Basic information first. Nothing tough. Name, date, age, address, occupation- OCCUPATION? 

_She knows Tony. She knows our hero identities_  Peter says immediately answering your question. 

Marital status: Married

If married, how many years: 2.5 

Pregnant or Nursing: Hell no. 

Children: NOPE

Reason for visit, describe in a few sentences: Husband is being an ass—-

You stop and erase it. 

That’s not quite true. 

You peak over to see what Peter put down and he immediately jerks the clipboard away shielding it from your view and he shakes his head at you. 

Reason for visit, describe in a few sentences: Trust issues. 

Last time you and your partner had intercourse:  5ish months ago. 

_Yesterday doesn’t count_  you shoved in Peter’s mind. 

_Well I’m counting it_  he replied calmly, devoid of anger or hurt. At this point he was jaded to your irrationally hurtful comments. 

You fill out the rest of the form as best you can.  It when you’re done there is nothing left to do but stare at the ground and wait. 

Peter taps his foot anxiously- you can feel the buzzing nervousness in his mind. He instinctively grabs your hand for comfort but you pull it away. He lets out a deep breath. 

Then a door at the other end of the room opens and an old lady pops her head out. Her short curly grey hair poofs out as eccentrically as you imagined her personality. Purple thin framed glasses sit low on her nose, connected with beads like a necklace.

She was pretty fit for her age. Her casual floral blouse, cargo capri pants, and orthopedic sneakers suggest that she probably spends her free time on nature walks.

_You promised to keep an open mind…_  Peter reminded you. 

You take a deep breath. 

“Peter and Y/N Parker?” She asks.

“Yes, that’s us,” Peter responds. 

“I’m Dr. Francis, why don’t you come on back!” She said cheerfully.

_See… Doctor…_  Peter told you in his mind. 

You rolled your eyes at him. 

***

You sat on a black leather couch with about a solid foot and a half distance from Peter. Your arm propped on the arm rest, leaning your face against your open palm.

Peter fiddled with his hands nervously in his lap. As unamused as you were to be there, you sent soothing thoughts into his consciousness. Dr. Francis squinted as she flipped through your paperwork. 

She sighed dramatically looking up from the page, “Oh, boy! Looks like we got a lot to work through!” 

There’s a silence. 

“Well, lets start of with a soft ball… How is your telepathic connection? Do you still use it often?” 

Peter pipes up, “Uhh… not as much as we used to… but I’d say at least once a day one of us will intentionally tap into it.” 

She nods, scribbling something on her notepad, “And who would you say usually initiates the mental connection?”

“Well- I’d say it’s probably about equal-“

“He does…” you grumble cutting Peter off. 

Dr. Francis gives a half smile, “When would you say the distance between you two started…” 

“About 5 months ago,” you chime in before Peter could answer. 

“Ahhh… I see… and that’s the last time you two had intercourse it looks like…”

“That’s not true-“ Peter butts in, “We had sex yesterday… but before that not for 5ish months” 

Dr. Francis eyes you with confusion and you look away from her judgmental stare, “Now, Y/N, why wouldn’t you count yesterday?” 

You shrug still avoiding her eyes, “I don’t know… I was angry…”

Her eyes widen a little, “Oh, so you think hate-sex doesn’t count?” 

“It wasn’t hate-sex!” Peter pipes in.

“Yes it was!” You shout back. 

“You only want to believe that! - I could feel it in your mind- you missed it! You missed me! Stop being stubborn and admit it! You were even begging me out loud!” 

“PARKER! That’s enough!” You snap, your cheeks a deep shade of red. 

Dr. Francis seems unphased by short little screaming match. She’s probably used to it.

“So let’s back up a little bit for old Dr. Francis’ sake,” the woman chuckles at herself, “What event caused the start of this dry spell?” 

There was a prolonged silence, but Dr. Francis held her ground. 

You stared at the grey patterned carpet. Peter rubbed the length of his thighs with his hands uneasily.

Finally, Peter breaks the silence, “I don’t really know… Y/N will have to explain that one. All I can recall was that it was around the time we decided to start a family…”

You could feel the sadness in Peter’s mind as he replayed the memory of that first night you pushed him away. It was about a few days after the removal of your IUD. Peter was so relieved to hear that you were feeling better. You two were on the couch, sipping wine watching a documentary about disloyal KGB agents being poisoned with Polonium after seeking refuge in the UK. It was intellectually stimulating but sure as fuck not a typical aphrodisiac. But as the documentary went on Peter scooted closer to you on the couch. Naturally, you nestled into him, you remember the clean scent of his soap- he was freshly showered after a long day of training. His arm held firm around your shoulders. You could feel his heart thumping wildly as you pressed your cheek to his chest. Small little surges of lust would flare up in his mind. You giggled at him when you caught him staring down your low cut top and his face reddened. Even after two years of marriage he still got embarrassed every time he got caught. You innocently wiggled into him, which sent his mind ablaze. Very subtly throughout the documentary he kept rubbing as much skin as possible on yours. The soulmate connection was heating up. His attention derailed from the program entirely when he started fondling your breasts. His mind filling with desire, you tried hard to ignore it because you wanted to see how the documentary was going to end. He started kissing your neck and nibbling your ear. His hand held yours in a firm grip and he placed it on the growing tension in his jeans. You looked down and he’s jeans were unzipping from the pressure. How was he so horny amidst these serious cases of Polonium poisoning? His eyes wild and he licked his lips like he wanted to devour you. He pinned you on to your back and unbuckled his jeans quickly with a sigh of relief. He pressed hot kisses to the nerves in your neck, the tether mark burning insatiably, “I finally get to knock up my little angel…” 

And that’s when the panic set in.

That’s when you threw the lamp and wiggled out of his grasp.

Dr. Francis looked to you to clarify, “So, you BOTH talked about it and decided it was the right step… but then something happened… which was?...” she waited for you to fill in the blank. 

You gulped, “I thought I was ready… but then I went off birth control… and then I wasn’t so sure anymore… and Parker- Parker was so certain- and I just- I just wasn’t…” you choked out eyes still fixed on a spot of carpet. 

You could almost picture the mismatched mosaic puzzle of the broken lamp out in front of you now. And the shard that bit your foot as you fled. 

“And so you told him how you felt…” she continued your thought. 

“Nooo….” you said remorsefully. “I just needed to think!” You exclaimed finally looking up at her, “I just wanted to make sure it was really what I wanted and that I wasn’t just trying to please him!... and I just- I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him that I was having second thoughts…” You could feel those big brown puppy dog eyes beaming down on you from the other end of the couch. Your tether mark began to tug you towards him and you gripped the arm of the couch to remain planted. You continued, “But it was difficult… he- he was so much more- I don’t know how to put it without being crass- but horny! Like outrageously- teenage-boy level libido! Couldn’t keep his hands to himself! And it made me push him away harder- I was so afraid to wind up giving in and ending up with regret!”

“Why didn’t you just go back on birth control? Or use a condom?” She asked curiously. 

“Because- because- I don’t know! I guess I just really didn’t want to have a conversation about it. I didn’t want him to use those goddamn puppy dog eyes to force me to change my mind…” you huff. 

“Oh, boy!” she sighed, “Well, you know that Soulmates go into intense heat when they’re living with their mate without any type of hormonal birth control, right?” 

“What?! NO!” You yelp. 

“Oh, yeah! It’s a very real thing… It’s incredibly unhealthy for a Soulmate pair to deny their natural cosmic bond. There are intense emotional and hormonal consequences… which I can see you have been feeling the brunt of…” she explained, “And as for you Mr. Spiderling- I have a feeling that your Spidey senses mixed with your soulmate powers are picking on those pheromones- hence why you’ve been getting so handsy and over-eager. You’re body is telling you it’s time to breed!” 

“EW! That’s disgusting!” You shriek with visible repulsion. 

“jeez…. Thanks y/n…” Peter said with an edge of anger and sarcasm, “You really know how to make me feel loved…”

“Now, Y/n, why would you say that is ‘disgusting’?” she questioned crossing her legs and narrowing her eyes with curiosity.

“Because- Because- It makes me feel like some kind of animal!” you burst out. 

She chuckles a giddy little chuckle, “My dear, we’re ALL animals! And those with the Soulmate bond are just composed a little differently! That’s all! Nothing to be disgusted by!... Is it your husband? Are you disgusted by him?” she questions. 

“...Sometimes…” you mutter angrily. 

“Why? How so?”

“I don’t know! Just sometimes- I don’t know- just sometimes- he’s just- just- A BIG STUPID DORK!” you shout. 

A tug from your cosmic tether threatens to unseat you from the couch but you cling onto the arm for dear life. 

Dr. Francis chuckles to herself, seemingly quite amused. This quack better watch herself… or her silly little orthopedic sneakers are going to spontaneously catch fire. 

“But do you still love him?” she asks. You can see in the corner of your eye that Peter shifts uncomfortably and in his mind you can tell that he is afraid of the next word that might come out of your mouth. 

Part of you desperately wants to say ‘No’. 

Not because any part of it is true but because you want to hurt him.

You want to hurt him just as badly as he hurt you. 

You try to form the word but it falls flat in your mouth. 

“...Yes…” you say begrudgingly through your teeth. 

She looks at Peter, who just let out a breath he was holding in, “Do you still love your wife?”

“Of course, I do,” he says and he tries to meet your eyes from across the couch.

Your eyes flicker on his for only a moment, but you can feel his admiration start to flourish in your mind. You have to look away quickly, to keep yourself angry and composed. 

He sends you a brief memory of yesterday, one of you moaning and encouraging him to go faster. 

That damn bastard. 

You have to manually wipe the bashful smile that involuntarily stains your face. 

Dr. Francis continues, “And do you both want to work this out? Do you both wish to repair the bond?”

“Yes,” Peter answers immediately. 

You remain quiet. 

They both look to you expectantly. 

You nod, staring back at the carpet. 

“Okay, good!” she says clasping her hands together, “Now that we established that- what set off the hate-sex?”

You felt your blood boil again. 

And what do you know?

Those rubber soles do burn quite well...

The old lady yelped. 

“Y/N!” Peter shouted at you in disbelief. 

You pulled back the flame with minimal damage done. 

The old quack just chuckled to herself, “Mr. Stark was right! You do have a temper!” she looks to Peter, “You must feel lucky to be immune to it!”

“Lucky? I would’ve been barbecued a long time ago,” he says with a half hearted laugh. 

“Now if your don’t mind, Y/N, could you keep the pyrotechnics to a minimum?” she says with a wink. 

Who the fuck was this lady? You just set her shoes on fire with your mind and she doesn’t seem phased at all? Is she a war vet? Or a complete loon?

“So- I guess I should clarify- IN WORDS, what led to the intercourse yesterday?” she questioned picking up her pen and notepad. 

“I don’t want to talk about it…” you mumbled. You could feel your mind start to get dense and stormy. 

Peter started to send you warm waves of comfort in his mind. You gave his consciousness a shove, trying to minimize his presence to background noise. 

“Okay, then!” Dr. Francis says with perk, “Maybe Peter can start us off…”

“Uhh… well, I guess I just finally wore her down with the cosmic tether. I’ve been trying to pull her back in. We had been slowly making steady process and-”

“But what started the conflict?” she cut in. “What made it angry?”

“Oh! Uhh…. well…” Peter struggled to find words. 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, bracing for whatever soft, perverse version of the truth he was about to spin for her. 

“Uhh- well- uh- I - uh ran into an ex girlfriend…” he started. Your nails digging into the arm of the couch so forcefully, you thought the leather might puncture.

“Ah! An old flame…  So that’s it… you just merely ran into an old flame? Was this in public or private?” She pressed further. 

“Uh, well, you see Y/N and I were out shopping in the city. Y/N and I split ways for a bit… she was shooing me away- she thinks I hover too much when she’s looking at books or records. So, anyway-  I went across the street to a pub- just get a drink and wait. That’s when i ran into my ex- Mary Jane- we were just catching up. She lived a block away and invited me up to her apartment. She just wanted to walk down memory lane, Show me her new life.”

You tried very hard not burst into flames right then and there. 

Peter continued, “But of course, I lost track of time, and Y/N was done shopping. She found me by following the tether and just knocked down the door to MJ’s apartment- I was just about to leave and she caught me giving her an innocent goodbye hug and from there jumped to conclusions…”

“That cunt’s lucky she’s not dead!” you spat with venom. 

Dr. Francis pursed her lips at you, like a disappointed mother.

“Now Y/N, you can feel Peter’s emotions… what did you feel from him? Not what you assumed happened- What did you actually FEEL?” she posed. 

“Happiness. Unadulterated. Belligerently clear happiness. Happiness like that I felt in him when he first dated her. Flowery, giddy, open and carefree…” you say fixing in on a filing cabinet off to your left. You didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone. You felt soft. A simple touch could make you burst into tears. 

Peter’s consciousness reached out to caress yours, but you jerked away from it. 

“I’m sure he’d be much better off with HER,” you spat towards Peter, trying to regain your composure. You glanced long enough to see his eyes fill with sorrow.

“Why would you say that?” Dr. Francis says with a soft voice. “Why can’t Peter be happy with you?”

“Because I’m- I’m- I’m trouble! I’m a trainwreck! I always have been and I always will be! I’m not a pretty little field of daisies- I’m a caustic, bipolar volcano! I’m a chaotic disaster and Peter doesn’t deserve to be dragged down with me like that! I don’t know if I can be a mom! I don’t know if I can take on that role! I don’t know that I can be kind, nurturing and selfless like Peter...” you blubber.

“Sweetheart…” Peter says softly reaching out to you in his mind. 

“Oh, you poor little thing,” the old bat says a little condescendingly. “Those unchecked hormones and rejection of the bond is driving you bonkers! The first step is giving in- you stubborn little fireball! You’ll feel a lot better once you do!” 

Peter is reeling you in as it feels nearly impossible to grip onto the side of the couch. A magnetic energy is nearly tearing you apart but you continue to resist. 

Dr. Francis sighs and pulls a remote out of a drawer in her desk. You don’t even have a second to wonder about it when she pushes a button and you involuntarily let go of the couch. The tether causes you to slide right into Peter’s arms and he catches you with spidey fast reflexes. He holds you tight. 

His chest heaving in and out with each deep breath. He rubs your back reassuringly. His touch engulfs you in peace and comfort. You finally let his consciousness hold onto yours. He emits reassurance and tramples down your mental defenses. 

You embrace him in an extra tight hug and bury your face into his chest. He smells like home and coffee. You feel your eyes brim and flow with silent tears. His heart thuds wildly. Suddenly, it feels as if you still aren’t close enough to him. If it were possible to fuse together, you would want that. 

He rests his head on yours. He brushes the hair away from your face. 

Kissing the top of your head gently, he whispers in your mind, _It’s going to be okay. WE are going to be okay._

_ I love you, Peter and I’m sorry- I’m sorry for everything _

He picks up your chin off his chest and presses his lips to yours. You mind and body thanks him profusely and you lean into the fiery, heat of the kiss that sends sparks flickering off of you. Your soulmate mark burns with intensity, connecting you both with an breakable strength. 

“Aww, now isn’t that better…” Dr. Francis sang in the background. For a moment, you nearly forgot she was there. “I really didn’t want to have to use the trump card- but I was afraid you were going to lose your marbles forever! …. Now that we’re all on the same team- let’s work out some of that sexual frustration!”

Dr. Francis presses the button again. 

“Hold up!” you shout suspiciously, “What the hell did you do?!”

She sighed like she was bored with her answer already, “I released the same pheromones in the air as the Soulmate effect. Soulmates can’t resist the call to one another when in the presence of it… I didn’t want to force you- but now aren’t you glad that I did?” 

You felt a little angry. A little bamboozled and embarrassed. Peter kept rubbing your back, he was trying to calm you down before you got fiery again. 

“Now Peter, why would you go to your ex girlfriend’s apartment without telling her where you were going?” Dr. Francis asked. 

“Yeah! Why?!” You barked at Peter while still holding onto him for dear life. 

You could feel him take a deep breath, “I don’t know… I guess I was afraid that you’d over react and try to kill her…” he mumbled. 

Okay. 

He had a point. But still! 

“Y/N, is there any truth to this….” the doctor proved. 

“Well… perhaps… I would’ve maybe- just a little bit- but not really- ya know?….” you said desperately trying to find words that were honest but wouldn’t get you locked up.

She pressed her lips in disappointment. 

“Trust is an important foundation in any relationship,” she says. 

Oh great, here we go. Y/N is always the bad guy. She is going to take Parker’s side.

She continues, “But trust needs to go both ways.” 

She stares down Peter pointedly over the top of her glasses and you hear him gulp with a tinge of guilt. 

Ha! 

You look up to catch that cute guilty smile that pops up every time he forgets to take out the trash and sees you doing it for him. 

You try to hide your satisfaction as he looks down at you- still with that contrite expression. 

He quickly pecks the tip of your nose apologetically and a giggle tumbles forth from your lips. 

How did you resist this cute dork for months on end? 

You were certifiably out of your mind. 

The therapist drones on about trust and soulmates and yada yada. 

Peter was listening to her intently. His face in that concentrated scrunch. The expression on his face when he’s working in the lab. 

But oh god.

Oh no. 

No. 

WHY?!

Suddenly, leaning against him, with your arms wrapped around him was not enough. 

Was the room suddenly getting hotter? 

Why was Peter in such a nice collared shirt today?

You both had the day off! Did this square want to dress up for couples therapy? 

He glances down and gives you the briefest of confused looks. No doubt he was picking up on your emotions. 

You look down and- 

Oh god. 

His shirt is tucked in! 

You rest your hand casually on his strong chest. Or at least, you tried to make it casual… You started to rub his chest affectionately- but affectionately quickly turned into a subtle clawing. 

You feel him stiffen and hold his breath as he tries to keep the conversation with the therapist going. 

He grabs the hand that’s clawing his chest and holds it. His touch is gentle but he holds firm when you try to break away to continue scratching at him. 

He kisses your hand to conceal the struggle as you desperately desire to yank at his collar and demand all his attention. 

_Why did you get all dressed up?_  you nearly purr into his mind. 

You can feel him debate ignoring the question. He was really set on listening to Dr. Francis’ lecture. You hook a leg around his and he realizes that you’re only going to get worse if he ignores you. He sighs. 

Then he responds, _In case therapy went well and you wanted a repeat of yesterday…_  he glances down at you just long enough to give you a cheeky wink. 

Well that certainly didn’t help. 

You pretend to adjust your position on the couch but really you're just trying to rub yourself up against him as much as you can. 

He starts to involuntarily moan and immediately disguises it as a cough. 

_Y/N!_  he says telepathically with command, _Don’t you dare…_

_What?_  you say with fake innocence. You nestle your head into the crook of his neck, breathing softly against his skin, letting your lips graze against him.

_You know exactly what you’re doing… Don’t lie,_  he grits.

_I’m not doing anything, Parker… I’m just trying to get comfortable…_  you feign. 

He laughs softly to himself as he shakes his head. He answers one of the therapist questions and she continues to yammer on. 

_You’re not trying to get comfortable. You’re trying to get me to pop a boner, you naughty little girl…_  he thundered into your mind. 

You immediately squeeze your thighs together as a sensation starts to sparkle between them. 

You open your mouth ever-so-slightly and inconspicuously start to nibble on his neck. 

_Down, girl!_  he says pulling his neck away from you. 

Can therapy just go on pause for a second?

“Y/N, you’ve been awfully quiet…” Dr. Francis booms clear through your horny haze. 

Your face suddenly a little hotter than usual. 

“I just like listening....” you say with a clear lack of confidence. 

“Mmhmm, sure…” she chuckles at you. “Then why is it that I can feel Soulmate effect getting stronger and stronger?” 

“...Because you’re so good at your job?...” you say weakly, knowing that it’s all a trap. 

“...Or is it because someone is trying to repair their physical intimacy at the same time as their emotional intimacy?...” she says raising an eyebrow. 

You sheepishly shrug and bury your face in Peter’s shirt, trying to hide the guilty look on your face. 

Peter throws you under the bus and you can feel him nod to confirm the therapist’s suspicions.

“PARKER!” you shout into his shoulder and he rubs your back apologetically. 

“Have you always called your husband by his last name?” she asks. 

You just stay silent, childishly trying to hide in Peter’s arms and avoid the question. 

Peter answers, “No… only when I’m in trouble for something…”

“Now, Y/N, do you call him by his last name as a form of punishment? A way to distance him?... Demote him from a first name basis?” she prods. 

“...I don’t know… maybe….” you mumble sheepishly. 

She rifles through her papers, “Now correct me if I’m wrong- but isn’t your last name also Parker now?” 

“... yeah…” you confirm.

“So- the way that you are pushing him away- is actually by calling him a name that you both share. The one that connects you… Have you ever thought about that?”

“No…” you say with an increasingly lower tone. 

“I think somewhere deep inside… you never really wanted to push him away, you wanted to pull him closer. But your head just got in the way of your heart.”

Damn. That plucked on a couple of those decaying heartstrings of yours. 

Peter kisses your forehead and you feel all mushy inside. Your heart is just a bowl of creamy tomato soup. The smell of coffee on his collar and the fact that he tucked in his damn shirt make you want to break down and make sweet, sweet love to this dork. 

“You know, I am also a certified soulmate sex therapist…” she says raising an eyebrow. 

Peter laughs awkwardly, “Oh!  uh!… I think we’re fine- I think we have that under control- for now- but uh- thank you, though…” his face gets a little red from the fluster. 

“Why don’t we try out a few things- I promise they won’t make you too uncomfortable- Just a couple of useful tips with the connection to keep your little fireball under control…” she presses. 

“Uhhhh…” Peter hums nervously trying to find a polite way to decline. 

You start to claw at Peter again with a renewed hunger for him. His eyes widen and he quickly grabs your hand again preventing you from trying to turn him on. 

“See!” she says, “Wouldn’t you like to know how to make her more patient in times like this? Keep her in line until you guys get home?” 

You whisper softly in his ear, “Oh, please, Daddy- make me obey…”

Peter lurches forward, shifting uncomfortably and pulls a couch pillow onto his lap. 

“Okay,” he concedes, “I guess a few tips wouldn’t hurt…”

You started to claw at him like a koala climbing a tree. Why not unleash every ounce of desire now that it was out in the open? Who cares what this old bat sees?-  She’s a sex specialist! 

You start to purr and tug at his earlobe with your teeth. Your hand starts to slip slowly down to where his shirt tucks in. Peter sucks a tense breath in through his teeth. He pushed the pillow down harder against his junk. He is very uncomfortable with the involuntary amount of arousal you’ve given him. 

His face is a scorching shade of red, “Can you at least wait until we get to the car, darling?” he chuckles nervously.

“No!” you laugh, “I must have you right now! What happened to my overly-handsy husband, huh? Where did he go? Why won’t you touch me back?!” you start to plea. You grab one of his hands off the pillow and place it on your ass. Instinctively, he gives you a squeeze and then immediately pulls away when he remembers that Dr. Francis is watching. 

“Ah! Y/N! Why are you doing this to me!” he groans. “I’ve been begging you to get a little frisky for months and now- at the most inappropriate time possible- you tempt me!”

You run your fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair and exhale into his ear, “Aw, I’m sorry I’ve been a bad little girl.”

He lurched again as the soulmate bond was begging for him to wrestle you down and fill you up, “Y/N!” he scolded. 

“Just give in!” you push.

“No! Not in here! Not like this! Not in front of our therapist- are you crazy?!” he shot back. 

“Crazy for you!” you shouted as you faced him,straddling his thigh and began to grind against it. 

Peter looks past you to Dr. Francis, “Do you have a button on that remote of yours that can calm her down?”

“Not exactly,” she says calmly. “HOWEVER, you DO have the power to make this little fireball more submissive…”

“How?!” he says exasperated as you start unbuttoning his shirt. 

“First you need to touch her Soulmate marking. Skin-to-skin,” she instructs. 

His hand slides up your shirt and your skin tingles with anticipation. He can’t help but smile when he sees how grateful you are for his attention. He gives your boob a little squeeze just to tease. You yelp and giggle as he presses his index finger to that little black mark. 

“Now what?” Peter asks. 

“Look into her eyes and let the bind help you figure it out…” she says cryptically. 

Those big brown eyes stare you down and he starts to lick his lips. 

“Be patient, Sparky… or you’re not going to get what you want,” his voice is deep, his tone deliberate. 

You believe him. His mind subdues yours with an overwhelming heavy and dominate power. You feel like crumbling to his will beneath it.

He lets go of you and turns away, “Now be a good girl…”

“Yes, Daddy,” slips from your mouth. 

And he shoots you a stern look. Whoops! 

You start to cower and apologize when he wrestles you onto your back. 

You gasp excitedly, subconsciously spreading your legs for him and inviting him in between. 

He hovers over you. He’s serious and angry. But there is a scary element of calculated calm. His face inches from yours. His breath hot on your face. 

In a quiet voice he says, “Don’t try to tempt me, right now. Daddy will play with you later. Don’t make me spank you in front of Dr. Francis…”

Your heart skips a beat and you start to writhe impatiently beneath him, “Pettteerrrr…” you whine. 

“No, whining,” he says sternly sitting up and pulling away from you. 

You scramble off the couch and crawl towards his feet on all fours. 

You kneel at his feet, waiting for him to acknowledge you. He looks straight ahead, indifferent towards taunting position.

You can’t even remember the last time you gave him a good blowjob. There’s no way he could pass this up. He’s been itching for one, you’ve felt the craving float up in his mind every time he saw you kneeling around the house.

Come on, Peter.

He continues to ignore you. He runs his hands through his hair to fix it back into place. He buttons his shirt and starts to tuck in the parts that popped out. The damn pillow has returned to his lap. You were irrationally jealous of that stupid pillow. The way it got to sit on him and press against his precious meat. 

You poke his consciousness. You start to whimper, desperate to get a rise out of him. Even if it was anger. You just wanted to be the only thing on his mind. 

You can feel him weakening. You are slowly starting to gain favor of the cosmic bond’s power. You could feel desire and guilt start to poke holes in Peter’s display of dominance. 

His eyes flit down to you briefly and he quickly looks away as he feels the lust soar to an almost unbearable level. 

He clears his throat trying to remain casual, “Pull your shirt up, Y/N, this isn’t a peep show…” his voice was strained. 

You looked down and noticed that your top was sliding down as you were kneeling and leaning towards him. 

A sinister idea popped into your head. 

_Don’t you dare even think about it!_ Peter scolded in your mind. 

You use your arms to casually push your chest together and lean forward a bit more. 

_Damn it, YN! I told your not too!_  he says with frustration. Your consciousness still wrestles Peter’s to take back the upperhand. He’s starting to falter. His elbow resting on the arm of the couch he starts to nervously bite his nails. He’s trying hard to convince Dr. Francis that he can be a good dom. He didn’t like the fact that she doubted his sex life in the first place. He still sometimes got insecure about that stuff.

You didn’t realize it was still an insecurity of his until you guys were at a bar about a year ago and you started to chat up another soulmate pair. They immediately pegged Peter as a ‘bottom’ and his face went red. He chuckled nervously before he clenched his beer and took a long swig. Of course you defended him. Grabbed his collar and nestled into him. Looked up at him with big doe eyes and correct the couple that you ‘take turns’ in that department. That night you barely made it to the kitchen before Peter bent you over the table and spanked you. You begged him to give it you- hard and deep. He lifted your skirt and went to town. He pulled your hair and grunted like a wild boar. His hand prints were purple on your upper thighs for a week- but you insisted that he not heal them. You told him you wanted to remember who was in charge. 

“Y/N, I won’t ask you again,” he says calmly not even looking at you, “Pull up your shirt. You’re not a showgirl looking for tips- you’re my wife.”

“But no one else can see them but you, master- what’s the harm?” you question with a sickeningly sweet voice. Your hand starts to crawl up his thigh. 

He quickly grabs your wrist and rips it away from his lap. His eyes flare with devastating look of disappointment and he clicks his tongue before saying, “Do not test me.”

You shutter at the force of his voice. Your mind yields to his once again. You can’t handle the intense amount of disappointment in his eyes so, you bow your head apologetically, “I’m sorry, master.”

“Sorry is not going to cut it.” He pulls you up and bends you over his lap. “I can’t believe I have to do this to you in front of our new therapist… but you have left me no choice!” he barks. 

He spanks you ten times really hard, with his over-indulgent Spidey-strength. He makes you count each one out loud. His command is turning you on and you can feel in his mind that your squeals are doing it’s equal. He tries to build up a barrier in his mind to block you from seeing how much he enjoys your elated squirming, but it saps a lot of strength. You glance behind you and see the sweat beading his brow. He’s trying hard to pry the kid-like smile off his face. He doesn’t want to shatter the illusion- but for who? For you? For him? For Dr. Francis? You can’t tell exactly. 

You wish desperately that he would remove the pillow from his lap. You want so badly to brush up against it as he punishes you. 

You feel the tether mark start to pull and call his bluff. He strains against the urge as best as he can. But he won’t be able to keep it up much longer without the magnetic pull taking over. 

He pulls you upright only to pin you on your back again. He hovers over you once more. His junk pressed firm against the cold, drenched inseam of your jeans.

He huffs and puffs, not from physical exertion but from straining against his every instinct. He looks into your eyes- but really- it’s straight into your soul. He’s evaluating you for every ounce that you’re worth. 

He says in a calm, serious- but friendlier tone- “Y/N Parker. Listen to me. I love you. Unconditionally. You are my Soulmate and even if you weren’t- I’d still choose you everytime. Kids or no kids. I will have a happy and fulfilled life with you by my side. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I am ON YOUR SIDE. Go back on birth control if you want to. We can get a dog- we can get a cat- we can get a fucking fish… or nothing at all. But never- not even for a second- think that you wouldn’t be a fantastic mother. You are a strong, beautiful and caring woman- if our children even turn out just a little bit like you- then they will be amazing. But I love you with all of my heart regardless of what are future holds…”

Tears start to creep into your eyes. And you thought this might’ve been the first time you wouldn’t cry in therapy! Wrong. 

A tear escapes and Peter catches it before it rolls down your cheek. It makes you laugh. That Spidey sense sure came in handy at the oddest of times. He smiles back at you. A genuine and sweet smile. A smile that even his eyes participate in because it is so broad and pure. He leans down, pressing his lips to yours. You can hear the kiss literally sizzle against your boiling exterior as you try your damnedest to not catch this lady’s couch on fire. After a long and intensely meaningful kiss you both sit up. 

Dr. Francis who seems all too pleased with herself, glances down at her watch, “Well! That about does it for our time today! So uhh… that will be $120 for today…”

Peter chimes in quickly, “Yeah… about that… we’re gonna need that billed directly to Mr. Tony Stark…”


	3. Where Do You Want to Go Now?

Peter slides the keys into the ignition. He was a city boy through but you twisted his arm into getting his license. The honeymoon stage spur of the moment getaways and trips to the city were shaded by Happy’s lack of enthusiasm.

The engine turns over. Two seatbelts click in unison. Peter twists a knob and the windshield wipers spring into action. The first swipe groans loudly as the rubber stutters across the dry parts of the glass. The second swipe is quieter. The third without a sound.  

You can hear the rain pinging on the roof accelerate in tempo. Nature’s crescendo. Peter adjusts the speed of the wipers. The black mechanical arms wave in rhythm like a conductor to the storm’s tune.  

Peter lets out a deep breath and turns to you. His brown eyes dark. Pupils dilated, grabbing for light in the dismal grayscale landscape. 

He rests his arm on the console between you, his palm facing upwards. You instinctively place your hand on his. Your fingers interlock with a satisfactory ease, like placing the final piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

“So… what would you like to do now?...” he asks.

An hour ago you would’ve said- “Take me home then leave me the fuck alone.”

A half hour ago you would’ve said- “Take me right here and now, Daddy!”

But right now you say, “I don’t know…” 

You were still itching to go down on your husband. That was long overdue.

But something else was stirred up in the pit of your heart. Something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Something that required a little more contemplation before revealing itself. 

Peter picked up on the dense fog in your mind. The weight and confusion was almost taxing.

“We can go home if you want…” he started. “I mean- you know- if you’re tired and you just want to rest…” In his mind there is a quick flare of lust. Peter’s mind skips through second long clips of memories like a slideshow. He doesn’t mean to show them to you, but his lust makes him vulnerable. All of the images string together portraying a clear common theme. Your lips encircling his member. Kneeling in front of him. Moans vibrating up your throat as you take him deeper. 

You let out a heavy sigh.

Peter realizes that he let his cards slip. 

“I’m not expecting anything…” he clarifies. “I really mean it. We can just go home and rest…”

“Uh huh, surreeee,” you say with low and playful doubt. 

“It was just a stupid fantasy wish, y/n… I know you’re not exactly in the right mood at the moment… Seriously, we can just take a nap and watch Jeopardy if you want.”

You roll your eyes at him and shake your head, although your tone remains light-hearted. 

“Come on!” he starts to whine with a smirk, “You brought it up first!”

“What?” you feign, bashfully. 

He gives you that stupidly sexy ‘Oh really?’ look with a cocked eyebrow. 

You try hard to suppress your giggle. It would give you away!

You feel a burst of admiration in his mind. He thinks you’re cute when you try to hold in a laugh from a silly face he’s made. 

He leans over to peck your reddening cheeks, which sends the laughter tumbling forth from your lips. 

He rubs his thumb across the back of your hand, “So, let’s decide this first- Do you want to go home or stay out and about?”

“Hmm… I don’t know....” you say sheepishly. 

“Y/Nnnnnnn…” he starts to whine again, “You’re killing me here- you have to decide something!” He takes the keys out of the ignition with defeat.

“I know!” you howl apologetically, “I just really don’t know! I’m in a weird mood!”

“I know- I can feel it!” he laughs, “But why? What put you in this fog so suddenly?”

“I don’t know!” you moan with frustration. “I was pissed. I was horny. Then you got all sweet on me, and now I feel all soft and mushy!”

Peter laughs. “Okay- noted!- you hate it when I express my undying love for you. It’s a big mood killer- got it!” he sasses. 

There it was again. That intoxicating charm of his. It was pulling you towards him like gravity. 

Now it’s your turn to lean over the console. He intentionally shifts in your direction for the peck he knows he’s getting. He taps his finger to a place on his jawline. That’s where he wants the kiss. That cheeky bastard. 

You slowly lean in for the chosen spot before you stop short and fake him out. He gasps dramatically at your denial and releases his grip on you hand. Both of his meaty paws grab your face before you can get away and he firmly places his lips on yours. 

Your lips began to burn against his. 

The seatbelt strains against your shoulder, digging into your flesh. Suddenly this center console is the worst design flaw in this car. You want to incinerate it for trying to keep you separated from your man. 

Peter reflects your uptick in vigor. 

His tongue slips into your mouth. 

You crave him. A wave of goosebumps roll down your skin. 

Every inch of you screams to connect with your other half. 

Peter’s hands let go of your face and you desperately hope that he will grope you instead. Squeeze your tender, sensitive places with strong and confident grip. That grip that needs you. That grip that owns you. 

Peter’s hands are absent. You hear a click and the strangling seatbelt slackens. You wrestle the useless, limp strap away from you and Peter rids himself of his restraint. He leans into you, his hands holding your rib cage firm. His mouth smothers yours fervent passion. 

You can feel a little light bulb go off in his head. 

_What?_  you ask in his mind.

_Nothing!_  he lies in a high-pitched tone. The curl of his lips as make out, gives him away. 

_Just tell me!_  you whine.

_Okay… but I don’t think you’re going to like it…_  he pauses in lip work as he sucks a breath through his teeth. It’s an effort to stave off his sinful desires a little longer. _And I really need you to stay in this mood…_

You start to bite his bottom lip and he lets out a soft involuntary moan, _Tell me right now!_  you whine with a seductive edge. 

_Okay- fine! I’m almost certain now that I know why you’re extra moody…_  his grip on you tightens. He knows the answer will make you want to pull away. _I think Dr. Francis was right… you’re in heat…_

“What?” you say out loud pulling away from his lips. His hands keep you from squirming away further. “Why would you say that?!”

“Because…” he starts, “It’s hard to explain! But it’s like a Spidey-sense thing- she was right! I guess we never noticed because you had hormonal-component in your birth control before- but now that you’re off of it… I pick up on it..”

“Ew! Peter!” you scream trying to pry his hands off your ribs, “That’s disgusting! That’s like some freaky wild animal mating shit! I don’t want to feel like I belong on Animal Planet!”

“Well- you know-  I am… SPIDER-man-”

“Gross!” you interject trying to slap his hands off of you. He doesn’t budge. 

“-don’t be so embarrassed! It’s not just you that gets hormonal! Now that I think about it- there was always a span of about three days each month, where I REALLY needed you.”

“Peter, let go!” you shout. 

“No! You’re being silly! I know you- you’re going to split out the door the second I let go…”

Damn. He does know you. 

“It’s raining, Y/n! You’re going to run away- get soaking wet- realize you were silly- and then get mad that I didn’t stop you from running outside in the first place!”

Fuck. He got you good. 

“Anyway-” he continues his earlier thought, “There was always a span of a couple days when all I could think about was spilling my load in your pussy. I worked so hard to try to keep as much of it from you as I could, because I knew you’d get pissed about it. But- oh fuck- it was so hard! Especially, every time we were near each other in the house. Every time I watched you bend over- or fuss with that stupid bra with the bad underwire- fuck!- it would kill me to stay away! I would just try to sleep it off or rub it out but the desire was insatiable. I tried everything! I’d even double my time at the gym to wear myself out- I was completely useless in the lab…”

He paused. 

You started to reflect on that past few months. You can pick out in your memory exactly when he is talking about. You remember seeing him come home late from training. His hair dripping with sweat. Muscles swelling. It made you press your legs together. Your knees wobbly. Your panties drenched. You wanted nothing more than to sit on something hard. 

“Okay…” he breathes, “I guess I should confess this story now…” 

This peaked your interest. 

“So, there was one day that I just couldn’t sit still at the lab- I gave up entirely and went straight to combat training… so I got home an hour or two earlier than usual…”

You could feel your face getting hot. You’re pretty sure you know where this story is going.

“The bedroom door was barely cracked open- and I heard you moaning… Y/N- I’m sorry- I couldn’t help myself! I was so deliriously turned on- and the way you kept begging for Daddy to cum inside you...”

You felt so exposed and embarrassed you felt like you could die right there in the car. You wanted to tune him out to save yourself any further details. 

“Y/n-” he says, picking up on your feelings, “Please! Don’t be embarrassed! It was so fucking hot! It took everything in me not to kick that door down and tie you up so you couldn’t get away... I had to keep one hand on the door frame to stop myself-”

“What was the other hand doing?” you interjected. You hoped he would at least share his embarrassing details now that he spilled yours. 

“- Doing what your mouth should be doing right now!” he growled without a second thought. 

You really should’ve put on a panty liner today. Because now you’re wrecked and the aroma was soon to follow. You bowed your head shyly and you wished again for those hands on your ribs to wander.

Your reaction made him smile. It gave the gusto to finish the story with unapologetic details, “Listening to my little girl beg for her Daddy like that was going to make my nuts burst if I didn’t do something about it. So, I stood outside the door- I shut my eyes and I pretended that it was me you were calling Daddy- that you only got started because you were waiting for me to get home from the gym- that now that I was home- you couldn’t resist me- you were begging me to fill you up- and not that stupid piece of silicone…”

“Oh, Peter!” you shouted, covering your face with your hands. “I WAS begging for you! I was fantasizing that you would come home all sweaty and ripe from the gym and throw me down- make my stubborn ass obey!”

“WHAT?” he shouted with disbelief. “Y/N! If you had cried out my name- JUST ONCE- I would’ve knocked down that door and took care of you! I refrained because I figured you were imagining someone else and you’d get mad!”

“Someone else?! Peter! NO! Never! You’re the hottest dork I could ever dream of! You’re always staring in my fantasies!” 

You could barely finish the sentence before his tongue invaded your mouth again. Your fingers tug on his brown curls. 

He pulls aways and says, “I think I know what we should do now…” 

In the pause, you can hear the tranquil chorus of deafening rain splattering on the roof of the car. 

He nods to the back seat.

“Peter- we’re not 15! We have much more comfortable options!” you laugh. 

“Look who’s afraid to get caught…” he prods. 

“I am not afraid-”

“Prove it!”

“Peter!” You yell in disbelief. 

“After you,” he gestures with his hand to the back seat. 

You shake your head, but your heart rate climbs in your chest. You clumsily, crawl over the console into the back seat. Peter is sure to get a nice loud spank on your ass in the process. 

You feel as though you should scold him for such childish behavior, but then again- when have you ever been mature? Not to mention it turned you on almost as much as watching a documentary with Peter. You two were weird match made in heaven. Peter fumbles hungrily after you. His eagerness makes you giggle. What a silly man you married?

Two respected heroes in society and you were about to get naughty in the cramped backseat of your midsize SUV. 

For a moment, you two just sit next to each other. Peter’s in the middle seat and you’re on his right. Hands folded in your lap like two good little kids.  

Was Peter really going to get frisky in the car? Was he really going to cross into that grey area of public space? You sat looking ahead to nothing in particular waiting for him to make a move. Calling his bluff. 

Peter stared ahead as well. Presumably waiting for you to make the first move, trying to call YOUR bluff. 

He clears his throat intentionally in the awkward pause and you start to laugh. He looks at you and you look away out the window, trying to coax him into a response. He shifts in his position, one arm slung over the back of the seat and the other resting on the seat in front of you. He just looks over you, waiting for you to glance in his direction again. 

Finally, you give in- you’re too curious as to what he is waiting for. 

He raises an eyebrow at you with a playful smirk. 

_If you think I’m going to make the first move… you are going to be waiting a long time_  you sass in his mind. 

He laughs and leans towards you ever so slowly. He stops mere centimeters from your lips and waits. 

Fuck your pride. Fuck everything stupid and stubborn about you. 

You attack his lips with vigor. 

Those strong, steady hands hold you as he returns your passion. His mind hums with pleasure as it melds into yours. 

His body longs to connect with yours and he pulls you onto his lap. He can’t help but start to dry hump you. Your poor husband’s mind is in a tizzy, eager to procreate. Your hands run through his hair, messing it up as much as you can. He wasn’t going to leave this vehicle looking as put together as he came in. You wanted to leave this car and have everyone envision the nasty things you did to him. He was yours. You were marking your territory. 

Peter thrusts against you too hard and your head hits the roof with a bang. 

“Ow!” You cry out. 

“Oh, fuck! My love, I’m so sorry!” Peter starts to rub the top of your head as if to make it better, “Are you alright?! Maybe we should just wait until we get home..” 

“No!” You growl, “I want you right now!” You grab his collar aggressively and kiss him hard on the mouth. 

He presses your hips firm against him. 

_I love you, Peter…_  a mushy wave of genuine love suddenly pours over your lust thick as lava. 

You can feel an elevated level of relaxation radiate through his body. It’s been far too long since you’ve given him the full force of your love and now it’s the second time today. When you told him in therapy, he took it at face value and he believed you. But he was hesitant to internalize it. Hesitant to let it reverberate through his bones and echo through his mind. Now, here in this context, and entirely of your own accord, he lets it sink in and renew him.  

He parts from your lips to look up and smirk at you, ~I know you do…~ he says with deliberate seductive sass. 

Despite his confident answer, you know that he needs to be reminded. It’s easy to let silly little things like saying ‘I love you’ fall through the cracks. 

You start tugging at the waist of his pants as you untuck his shirt. ~You drive me crazy with those cute little hips of yours… and always, always so dorky…~ you purr into his mind so strongly, he can feel the words vibrate. He graciously nips at the skin of your neck. 

“Daddy’s really craving his little girl…” he grumbles against your skin. You feel a flush of moisture start to soil your panties at his words. 

You place a palm on his engorged member and whisper into his ear, “It seems to be getting a little tight in there… would you mind if I made you more comfortable?” 

“Please do!” he said with a urgency of a virgin. 

You release him and he sighs with relief. You take a solid hold of him and gaze into his eyes.

They flicker with concern. 

“We’re not gonna get caught!” You reassure him. “It’s pouring out! No one wants to be lurking around!”

“But if someone drives by!? Or parks next to us!?” He counters. 

You sigh heavily and crawl over the back of the seat to grab a blanket from the trunk. You slide back onto his lap, “Happy? If anyone comes we can quickly cover up….” 

His mind eases a little, “Okay…”

“Peter…”

“What?” 

“We don’t have to do this in the car if your too nervous!” 

“No… WE HAVE TO,” he says with an alarming amount of urgency. “I don’t think I can make it home…” 

You look down at your best pal, and his two assistants. Even without animacy they seemed to beg for the release of tension. Veiny and bulging, Peter was almost painfully hard. 

Peter starts ripping at your jeans…

“Whoa! Careful! I’d like to keep these!” You laugh. But Peter wasn’t laughing. Peter needed his little lady. His little ball of fire. His plaything. His best friend. His warrior. His sex doll. His partner. 

Clumsily you managed to shed your lower half of clothing without tears from Peter’s paws. You sat back on his knees and plunged a finger inside of yourself before you brought the finger to your lips and sucked on it. 

You moaned obnoxiously as you taste the odd hormonal fluid your body produces.

Peter grabs both or your wrists and rips them away from you and you giggle. 

“You don’t like it when I tease you, Daddy?” You asked innocently. He clicked his tongue at you and shook his head. 

“I’ve got bad news for you, little missy… I don’t have a condom…”

Oh. Fuck. OF COURSE.

“I don’t care! Fuck me anyway! I want to make you happy, Daddy!”

“No!” he says, sloppily wrestling you onto your back across the seats. A seatbelt buckle digs into the small of your back. “We talked about this... “ 

He kisses your cheek, “We don’t have to breed...” he kisses your other cheek, “We can plant a house…” he kisses your nose, “We can build a tree…” he kisses your forehead, “I don’t even care, we could do all three…” he kisses your lips and a giggle springs forth from yours. “But whatever we do, it’s going to be a joint decision… There are other things we can do to get our fix…” 

His beautifully hardened cock rubs up against your your opening and you gasp, “What about pulling out?! Can’t you just pull out? Please! Daddy! I need you to stretch me apart!”

His jaw sets on edge and he shuts his eyes. You can feel in his mind that it is taking every ounce of strength within him not to give you what you want. Not to freely indulge in your welcoming, wet and warm innards. 

“Y/nnnnn you know pulling out is never a good strategy! Don’t tempt me like that!” 

“I know, I’m sorry! I just want you! And I want to relieve you!” you say glancing down. 

He starts to let you into the private corners of his mind. Those images come back. The replay images of you on your knees pleasuring him to completion. 

You wrap your arms around his neck tight and whisper in his ear, “Of course, my darling… you are long overdue for some special attention…”

You both start to sit up when you see a flash of headlights. A car is parking next yours. Swiftly you and Peter lay back down. You try to suppress a chuckle. It reminded you of so many times fighting crime with Peter and ducking out of the way of bad guys. Except this time you were ducking for a much more childish reason. 

You hear the car doors of the neighboring car open and slam shut. Feet splashing in puddles. Umbrellas opening. Children’s voices raising in curious tones. You can’t quite distinguish what they were saying. What if they saw you? What if they were asking why two grown adults were on top of one another in the backseat of their parked car. You hear the mother respond, her tone is light and filled with laughter. You and Peter sigh with relief. It was highly doubtful that the her cheery response was, “Well, son, those two adults are about to screw!”

The voices fade. Peter pokes his head up. All clear.

You both assume the position. Thank goodness Peter had the foresight to get an SUV with lots of leg-room... this could’ve been a lot more uncomfortable.   

You first take time to kiss him all up and down his length. You wanted to individually appreciate every inch of his manliness. 

You suck gently on his balls which pulls a moan out of Peter’s throat. 

“Does my Daddy, like that?” you feign innocently. 

“Ohh fuuck, yes!” he exclaims, his breathing ragged. 

You swirl your tongue in figure 8’s over the head of his cock. You on the tip and let your tongue flit across.

His grabs you by the hair, “Take me further in, baby…”

You oblige taking him in deep until you nearly gag. Your hand holds him steady at his base and you gently twist you pump him. You moan as much as you can muster with already so much in your mouth. You glance up at him as your eyes start to water a bit. He is so purely happy with you. You can feel his gratitude ripple through your mind. His handsome smile is worth it every single time. He starts to moan as you pick up the pace. You alternate the depth that you take him and his hips buck every time he expects you to go deeper. 

“Ohh Fuucckk… I wanna bust this in your pussy so bad…” he starts to whine. 

_Am I not doing a good job?_  you ask with a sudden wilt in confidence.

“No! No! No! You’re doing- oh- fuckk- uh- per- perfect,” he stutters out as you start to massage his balls. “It’s just that stupidly strong desire to knock you up…”

_ But I’m really looking forward to swallowing your cum, Daddy… _

And just like that, a thick, salty warm fluid, floods your mouth and he moans loudly, his fingers gripping your hair tighter. You swallow all that he has to offer, and then wipe your mouth of drool. Peter sits slumped and spent. You smile at him. 

He gives a breathy satisfied chuckle in return. 

You both redress. 

“What do you want to do know?” you ask him. 

“Why don’t we go out for ice cream…” he says still breathing heavily.

You dab the beads of sweat off his forehead. 

You notice the windows fogged up.

The rain no longer pounds as heavily on the roof. 

The storm is calming down. 

“Ice cream sounds perfect…” 


	4. A Last Minute Babysitter

You and Peter enjoyed a nice and much needed ice cream date. Just the two of you. Spending quality time with one another outside of the house. Renewing your chemistry. 

That’s when you got a call. It was Marina. Her and her husband were admitted early release from jail a few months ago. Now, they needed a last minute babysitter for their son. 

You weren’t their first choice but security has been an issue. There were still very powerful people upset with George and Marina. 

You were a little reluctant at first. Especially considering your current contentious debate about children. However, when Peter caught wind of the situation, he lit up, chocolate ice cream dripping off his chin. 

He’s such a hero through and through. Saving cats out of trees. Being a last minute babysitter for ex convicts. 

Of course, it’s that precious heart that makes him so loveable.

***

Little Christopher. 

A sharp little boy with the intellect of his parents. He’s reading well above his age group and loves science. 

Peter’s impressed. He’s got a goofy grin on his face. His mind hums pleasantly. He’s so stupidly good with kids it’s unfair. 

Christopher immediately took a liking to Peter. Maybe it’s because Peter insisted on showing up in full hero regalia. 

What could be cooler to a little boy than meeting Spider-Man? 

Apparently, meeting the Peter Parker underneath. 

You were a bit more standoffish than you would’ve liked but it just didn’t come quite as naturally to you as it did for Peter. You felt silly. You were so nervous about what this little boy thought of you. 

So you secluded yourself to try to regain some composure. 

Peter wrestled with Christopher in the living room while you made some Mac and cheese in the kitchen. It was nice to have something to focus on. Something productive to do. 

You couldn’t help but swoon at how gentle Peter could play with little Christopher. Who would’ve thought those massive arms and tactile fingers that pin you helplessly on your back in the bedroom could be so docile. 

Peter catches you admiring him from afar. He notes the uneasiness that lingers. 

_He’s not going to bite, Y/N_  Peter says in your mind as he sends you a wink across the room. 

Your heart is pouring over with that gushy love again. It’s those damn hormones, no doubt. You can’t help but giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush as you watch your mighty husband pretend to be knocked to the ground by a little boy having the time of his life. 

You take the mac and cheese off the stove and you hear Peter say, “Hey, Christopher- do you wanna see something cool?” 

You look over curiously and see Christopher nod emphatically. 

“You gotta see what my wife can do!” Peter says excitedly. 

Peter motions you over and hesitantly you obey. 

_Peter!_  you scold him, _What am I supposed to do?_

He gives you a reassuring smile _Just spark a flame!_

_ what if it scares him!? _

_ It won’t- he’ll think it’s cool! Trust me! _

Presenting it like a magic trick, you snap your fingers and a flame appears in your hand. You let the temperature change the colors of the light. 

As Peter suspected, little Christopher is mesmerized with his mouth agape. 

Maybe. Just maybe, you weren’t the terrible wrecking ball you thought you were. 

Maybe you could be docile too.

***

The three of you ate dinner at the kitchen table. That’s when you noticed it.

The little black outline of a heart on little Christopher’s neck. 

Peter picks up on your confusion. 

_He’s got the Soulmate mark,_  Peter confirms. 

_Is it genetic?_  you ask. 

_ Sometimes… _

_ Sometimes?! How can it be sometimes? _

_ It’s some weird cosmic shit… you’re better off asking Dr. Strange- he’d know _

_ But why is the mark just an outline… it’s not like colored in… _

Peter laughs at you with a mouthful of Mac and cheese, _You really don’t know a lot about soulmate bonds do you?_

_ Hey- I spent most of my life trying to forget that you existed! _

You feel Peter’s mood wilt. He gives you those damn puppy dog eyes. 

You reach for his hand across the table and give it a loving squeeze as you say, _I’m sorry, baby… I wish I could take those years back and do it over. You know I love you more than anything._

He gives your hand a squeeze back. You both instinctively look over to little Christopher. 

He seems uninterested in your silent conversation as he scoops mouthful after mouthful of cheesy noodles. 

Finally, Peter answers your original question, _It’s not filled in because his soulmate hasn’t been born yet…_

***

After dinner, the three of you settle down to watch a movie. 

Christopher wants to watch the movie, Up. You forgot how emotional that opening sequence is. The love story between Carl and Ellie makes you tear up. It always does. It’s just so cute. So soft. Not to mention your erratic hormonal state. 

Peter puts his arm around you and pulls you close to him on the couch. 

He presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. He rubs your shoulder affectionately. His mind starts to lean into yours. You nestle into the crook of his neck. 

You kiss his neck and the skin to skin contact causes an insatiable tingling sensation. 

He loves it when his tough little warrior gets all soft and mushy over lovey dovey stuff. 

Then there’s that scene where they try to have children but they can’t. It’s a very humbling scene.

You feel your tether mark start to burn passionately. Peter’s mind hums with hope, love and happiness. 

Christopher gets up from his spot on the carpet. He wedges himself in between you and Peter on the couch and it makes you both laugh. He certainly had a flare for attention. 

He was so small. So precious. 

As the movie neared its end, Christopher fell asleep, leaning up against you. 

_Look at you… such a natural.._  Peter teased you in your mind. 

You rolled your eyes at him. 

_ You know, Y/N, there is nothing we can’t handle when we’re together.. _

_I know.._  you say with a small voice. 

After the movie, Peter picks up the sleeping little boy. He’s so gentle and nurturing it makes your heart gush all over again. You both tuck him in.

You walk back to the living room and sit down on the couch. Just cuddling, talking and laughing until George and Marina get home. 

It’s 11:00pm. 

Peter slides the keys into the ignition. 

“Head home?” He asks you. 

“Yeah…” you say quietly. 

He puts the car in reverse and backs out of their driveway. 

He shifts into drive and spins the wheel around as he eases back into the gas pedal. 

“Peter…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“I’m ready to start a family.”

And that’s how Peter Parker got his first speeding ticket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story in the the series but STAY ALERT for another story coming in this series!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
